


Home and What to Grow There

by Oort



Series: Wedded Bliss (and How to Come by It) [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (Non binary Noctis and trans demiboy Prompto), Multi, Nonbinary Character, Post-Game(s), Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oort/pseuds/Oort
Summary: There are things Noctis regrets, but Luna and Prompto are not among them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic Noctis is non binary and uses they/them and the title “King,” and Prompto is a trans demiboy and uses he/him.

 

** The King **

 

 

Noctis tried not to think too much about the years they’d lost.

It was difficult.  They had to deal with the aftermath every day, trying to rebuild a kingdom that had been invaded and then broken and then lost to daemons and endless night.  The only mercy was that everyone else was also too busy reclaiming their suddenly accessible lands to be a threat. 

Not that Noctis didn’t worry about it.A weak enemy was so very tempting.The barrier around Insomnia may have been the first thing they restored, but it was useless without a functioning city and kingdom.

Food storage had run out in the fourth year of their absence.Their people had existed upon fungi and other dark-growing plants, and anything that still lived in the water.Now the farmers who hadn’t starved to death were trying to ready fields ten years fallow, searching for caches of seed crops that hadn’t sprouted wildly at the sudden return of sunlight.The livestock that hadn’t been victims of soup pot or daemon were spindly and far between.

Villages turned to rubble, cities turned to crumbling monuments.Mold and grime and the stillness after living matter had rotted away. 

Noctis had seen enough of bones, they thought.

“We don’t blame you.” Ignis’s voice made Noctis start. They realized they’d been sitting unmoving, squinting at the letters on the report in front of them, for far too long.

“Four against the masses? What great odds.” Noctis waved away Ignis’ protest.“For every person that’s happy to see me return there’s another who remembers her husband killed by daemons, or their children crying from hunger.I restored the light, but I was the one who took it away, and then I fucked off without dealing with the consequences.”

“You had no way of knowing that would happen,” Ignis said. He placed a hand on Noctis’ shoulder.“None of us did.In the end it was the right decision, was it not?”  
  
“Yes.”Noctis rested their forehead on the table.Despite all their guilt, all the suffering they’d wrought, they still believed that they had made the best choice.But a child who knows too well why her parents aren’t coming home won’t forgive her king when their only excuses are gods and legends.

Some part of them had played idly with the idea of giving Talcott his first sword. It was too late, now. _He draws weapons faster than half my father’s army could._

“You’re a good king, Noct,” Ignis said softly.“And a good person.It may take a while, but those who doubt it will learn the truth.” He paused. “Ah, I believe Her Majesty is at the door.”

Despite themselves, Noctis felt their heart lift. “She found something she wanted to show me,” they said. 

“I see.Is it a personal matter, or should I stay?”

Even if it was, Ignis had more than earned the right to know about it. But Noctis found themselves wanting Luna’s arms.  “Go,” they said.  “You can tell Gladio and Prom I’ll be on time for the transport minister so they don’t get jumpy.”  Ignis gave Noctis’ shoulder a final squeeze and stepped around them to let Lunafreya in.

“Well met, Your Majesty.”

“And you, Captain Ignis.” 

Noctis looked up. Luna sounded upset.All thoughts of their own troubles fled.They jumped to their feet and ushered Luna into their chair.“Are you all right?”  
  
“I’m fine. Some of the usual rites take more out of me than they used to. It’s frustrating.” Luna sighed.Noctis took her hand and sat beside her, hardly hearing the door close as Ignis showed himself out.

“Surely there’s somebody who could help you…”  
  
“Look at who’s talking,” Luna said, smiling at them.“I have helpers, Noct, but there’s only so much they can do.I do eventually have to do my job.” She squeezed Noctis’ fingers.“I’m all right, really.”

Noctis raised their eyebrows. 

Luna raised hers back. 

“As long as you’re sure,” Noctis conceded, reluctant.  They dragged over the silver tray of drinks left on the table from the last meeting and poured her a cup of water.  Luna took it with an air of humoring them and stared into it.

“Noct,” she started, and then stopped.“Noctis. What I found…”  
  
“What is it?”

Luna reached into a pocket of her dress and pulled out a small pendant.  She opened Noctis’ hand and laid it gently in their palm.

“That’s my mother’s crest,” Noctis said numbly.

Luna nodded and turned the pendant over. An ornate _A_ was etched into the back.“I think it belonged to her,” she said.

Noctis studied the pendant.  It was filthy, spotted with age, and the ribbon was crumpled and ragged.  They should feel something more, Noctis thought, holding it; but they had no memory of their mother.

“I know you never knew her, but it felt wrong to simply throw it away,” Luna said.She rubbed a thumb over Noctis’ wrist.“I thought perhaps you’d want to see it.”  
  
“Thank you,” Noctis said.They felt strange, hollow and full all at once.Maybe hollow of one thing but full of another? There was a bitter taste at the back of their tongue.Despite this, it wasn’t a _bad_ feeling.“How did you even find it?”

Luna grimaced.“I’m learning how to keep herbs.Tenebrae or the university have always provided me with any pills, creams, or medical plants I need to help my work, but there are a few things I can grow myself, and I think it’d do me good.It’s not coming naturally,” she said ruefully, and looked down at her fingernails as if she had dirt underneath them.“I killed off my first lot and picked up the box on the window to dump them out and—well, the pendant fell to the floor.”

The Queen’s quarters had been empty for a long time. It was no wonder that nobody had found the pendant before now.“Thank you,” Noctis said again.They tightened their fingers around it.“Why didn’t you tell me you wanted a garden?”  
  
“I have a garden,” Luna said.“Technically so do you, as every palace garden except the Queen’s belongs to the King.” Noctis rolled their eyes her impertinence, and she laughed.“This was…for myself. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“I love you,” Noctis said, because they did.  
  
Luna blinked rapidly and rotated the water cup a quarter turn as if doing so could hide the way her expression had gone soft.“I love you too, Noct.”She reached out to press their hand to her lips, her cheek.

“I should go lie down,” Luna said after a while.“I still feel a bit unsteady.” 

Noctis tucked the pendant into their jacket and took her arm to help her rise. There was a box on their dresser where they kept a few of their father’s rings. If they cleaned up the pendant, maybe they could put it in there.’ “I’ll come with you.”

“Don’t be absurd, you still have the transport meeting.I’ll take Prompto, will that make you feel better?” Luna leaned up to kiss Noctis’ nose.“He fusses as much as you do.”

“You’re worth fussing over,” Noctis grumbled, but they followed Luna to the door.“Call me if you start feeling really bad?”  
  
“I will,” Luna said.She kissed them again.“Try not to kill the minister?”

“Only for you,” said Noctis.

 

* * *

 

When Noctis stepped into Luna’s rooms they found Prompto wrist-deep in the box at the window, a basket of seedlings and a bag of dirt that looked like it had been turned over once or twice down by his feet.  Luna was directing him from where she was lying on the bed, Pryna curled up beside her. Pryna gave Noctis a welcoming bark and settled her head back on her paws.

“I want the rosemary on the far left,” Luna was saying.“It gets big, and it needs room to grow.”  
  
“Which one’s the rosemary?”

“They’re labeled, sweetheart.”  
  
“Oh! Right…”

Noctis walked up behind Prompto and put their arms around his waist. “It’s the one that looks like pine needles,” they said.“No, that’s lavender.Prompto, have you ever _seen_ a pine tree?”  
  
“Shut up.”

“He’s barely let me get up at all, Noctis,” Luna said, lifting herself up on her elbows.“So I’m making him plant things for me.I thought he’d know herbs, doesn’t he carry around that first-aid kit all the time?”  
  
“Yeah, but I just buy whatever’s at the store!” Prompto said. “With my luck I’d poison something!”  
  
“I have faith in you,” Luna said.“And so does Pryna. Right, honey?” She patted the dog and Pryna wagged her tail back and forth.“See?”

“Me too,” Noctis said, resting their chin on Prompto’s shoulder.“Wait, are you….patting the rosemary?”  
  
“It looked like it needed encouragement,” Prompto said, flushing.Noctis laughed and kissed the side of his head.

The bed creaked. Noctis and Prompto whipped around to see Luna sitting on the edge, feeling around for her slippers. 

“Luna!” 

“I’ve been abed half the day, I feel better than when I woke up this morning,” Luna said.She stepped lightly over to wrap an arm around them both.“And besides, with the two of you here, I couldn’t feel poorly if I tried.” 

“I gave you a simple order, Pryna,” Prompto said, shaking a finger at the dog. “ I said ‘don’t let the Queen get up!’”Pryna huffed and looked up at him with big eyes.Prompto dropped his hand.“You know I can’t be mad at you when you do that.”

“You didn’t know her when she was a puppy,” Noctis said.“Stealing everyone’s food and tracking mud all over the carpets.She still does that sometimes, actually, you’ve seen her.” Luna pressed against them, and Noctis extricated an arm from around Prompto to chafe at the sleeve of her dress. “Cold?”

“No,” Luna said.“But don’t stop, that feels nice.”

“ _Now_ how am I supposed to do this,” Prompto complained, indicating the box of dirt.“I’m all squashed.”

“Get used to it,” Noctis told him.“Besides, you don’t seem like you mind.”

“True.” Prompto wiped his hands on the edge of the box and rested against Noctis’s chest, gazing out over the courtyard below, the grey sky, the city just visible over the far wall.“It’s changed so much in such a short time…”

The guilt that had been sleeping since that morning pricked at Noctis’ conscience again. They swallowed down the urge to apologize.“I wish I’d been able to change it sooner.”

“No!” Prompto turned to look at them, eyes fiery.He made a motion as if to grab Noctis’ face, realized his hands were still dirty, and crossed his arms instead.“The reason we’re so good now is because of you. You had no way of knowing how long it’d take.” 

That was almost a direct echo of Ignis’ words from earlier. At least Noctis had the Crownsguard.“Ten years isn’t the same as getting caught up talking to the cashier on a snack run, Prom.”

“A very long snack run,” Prompto said stubbornly.“A very noisy cashier.” 

“I’m going to have to agree with Prompto,” Luna said, nudging Noctis with her hip.  “Gods move at their own pace, there’s no use in holding yourself accountable.  Not that that makes it easier.”  She touched Noctis’ brow.  “Do you know Aletha, who sells the best fish in the market? Her daughter named one of her dolls after you.  She plays ‘saving the kingdom’ and has you jump in your car and drive over the bad guys.”

“That’s not exactly how it happened,” Noctis said, but they felt their lips twitch. 

“Details,” Prompto said dismissively.“Whenever you feel like you haven’t done enough, come to Luna and me, okay? We can each tell you hundreds of things you’ve done right.”

“Thousands,” Luna agreed, nudging Noctis’ chin to kiss them.“As long as you don’t let it go to your head.”

“I won’t,” Noctis said, and surrendered to the kiss.When they drew back Luna had pushed her hands all the way up the back of their shirt and Prompto was grinning.

“Is it a good time?” she asked, searching their face. 

Noctis bent to glide his lips over the base of her throat.“Best time.”

Prompto hooted, pumping his fist, and then made a face. “Shit, I have to wash my hands.Get started without me.”

“Hurry back,” Noctis said, distracted by Luna pulling them towards the bed. Pryna gave a yap of protest as she was ushered away, but she’d learned by now to trot into the sitting room when her people wanted to play.

Prompto did not, in fact, hurry back.Noctis had divested themselves of their shirt and vest and were having a great deal of fun sucking marks into Luna’s thighs when they heard the bathroom door open again.

“Sorry,” Prompto said, tiptoeing over to them.“I, uh, went through the passageways to my rooms because—well—I thought we could try this, this time?” 

Prompto lifted a familiar green bag.Noctis’ mouth went dry.

“What is it?” Luna asked, glancing between them.

Noctis knew they were blushing, but it didn’t look like Prompto was going to explain anytime soon, so it had to be up to them. If their voice came out a little flat, well, at least they were using it. “He wants to use his cock.” 

They had discussed this, the three of them, but there was a difference between talking and doing. Noctis found themselves holding their breath.

Luna looked back at the green bag. Comprehension dawned across her face.  “On Noct or on me, Prompto?”

Prompto clutched the bag so tightly Noctis fancied they could hear his knuckles creak. He looked terrified at being handed such a decision.“Uh! I! Don’t really have a preference! Whichever you want?” 

“You’re nervous,” Luna said, reaching out.“Why don’t we go for familiarity, this time? Noct?”

“Good with me,” Noctis said.They felt their voice rumble through their chest.

Prompto gave a warbling cry high in his throat and fell forward onto the bed.“I want you to know I was a lot cooler about that when I practiced in the mirror,” he said. “You know, for the record.In case anyone’s listening.”

Prompto’s ass had landed right next to Noctis’ head.Noctis nuzzled into it.“Only the people who matter.”

“Are you sniffing my butt?” Prompto asked, cracking open an eye to peer down at them.The way his face was smushed into the covers made his voice honk through his nose. 

“No,” Noctis said, and continued nuzzling.“What, you aren’t into that?”

“Ass _eating,_ yes.Ass sniffing? Not so much.” 

Luna stifled a laugh and Prompto turned red again. “Don’t tell me it’s the new thing,” he said.

“Sweeping the nation from here to Lestallum,” Luna said solemnly, tweaking Prompto’s ear.“It’s in all the papers.”

“If you think you’ve escaped it, think again,” Noctis added against the pocket of Prompto’s jeans.“You’ll find a practitioner soon enough, they’re particularly…dogged.” They dodged the pillow Prompto threw at them. Luna made a great show of ignoring them.

“Come on, I want to see how this works,” she said to Prompto.Prompto dragged the bag out from under him and handed it to her, rolling over onto his back.Luna took the opportunity to kiss him, slow and deep, and then upended the bag.

The harness was black, but the dildo was a decent match for Prompto’s skin tone, considering that he’d told Noctis he’d ordered it from a catalogue. Luna picked it up and hefted it in her palm.“It’s wet?”

“I washed it off in the sink,” Prompto said.“There’s condoms in there too, for it. And lube.”Luna drew both out and set them aside. 

It took all of Noctis’ willpower to tear themselves away, but there were one or two things that needed to happen before they could continue.“I’ll be just a minute,” they said, and shoved off for the bathroom. 

Mirth had turned into excitement, down at the bottom of their gut. Luna holding Prompto’s dick in her hand made this _real._ Prompto’s expression as Noctis turned away was delicate as he watched Luna, anxious, but full of so much tenderness that Noctis felt it themselves, pounding right alongside their heart.

When they returned Luna was holding the harness up by a strap. “This looks complicated,” She said.“How is it supposed to fit?”

“Let me show you,” Prompto said.  He demonstrated how to fit the dildo and harness together and then sat up and wiggled out of his clothes.   The harness slid up his legs with the ease of long practice.  Prompto checked the tightness, adjusted the front piece, and struck a pose.

Noctis could always tell the way wearing it changed Prompto’s confidence; he knelt with his hips thrust out, legs apart, his eyes going half-lidded and smug. It was one of Noctis’ favorite sights. They rocked up to glide a hand over Prompto’s side and plaster themselves along the line of Prompto’s bare back.

“Looking good,” they said. 

Prompto preened, tipping his head back onto Noctis’ shoulder. “Thanks.”

Luna was trying to appear calm, but Noctis could see the way her thighs were shifting. “Indeed.”

The smile Prompto gave her was downright _unfair_.“Off?” he asked, plucking at the front of her dress.

“I like that suggestion,” said Luna.She pulled down the zipper of her dress and bunched it up to fit over hear head, hanging it neatly from the bedpost. Her bra and underwear met with the same efficiency.“Noctis?”

“Don’t slack off now,” Prompto teased, patting Noctis’ thigh.Noctis yanked a little at Prompto’s hair to get back at him, reveling in the noise it drew from Prompto’s throat, and ducked away to deal with their pants.

Luna picked up the bottle of lube before Noctis could.“May I do this part?”  
  
_That_ went straight to Noctis’ dick. They bit the inside of their cheek. _How did they get so lucky?_ “Sure. Didn’t know you knew how?”

“Gentiana,” Luna explained, and pushed Noctis gently down to the mattress. “Do you like the lube cold or warm?”  
  
“Who the fuck likes cold lube?”  
  
“Some people have their preferences.” Luna poured out a generous amount, rubbing her hands together.She kissed Noctis’ stomach and then the inside of their knee.“Ready?”

“Yeah,” Noctis said.They snagged Prompto by the elbow.“Hey, do a little work here.”

“You’re spread out across the entire bed, Noct,” Prompto said, but he dragged his fingers down the center of Noctis’ chest, came back up to tweak a nipple.The slip of his tongue across Noctis’ jugular coincided with the first touch of Luna’s fingers behind them.Noctis’ hips twitched.They weren’t hard yet, but they were getting there.

The three of them didn’t usually do this in Luna’s bed.It felt different, looking up at a patterned canopy instead of a black one, being enveloped in Luna’s scent…it would probably be weird to take a whiff of the pillows, especially given the recent conversation about ass-sniffing.The needlework on them was kind of scratchy, anyway.

“ _Shit!”_

Luna crooked her finger again, and then pulled it out and added another.Noctis focused on breathing.

“Nice,” Prompto said, high-fiving Luna over Noctis’ chest.Noctis tried to glare at him but ended up choking when Luna started to spread her fingers. _Fuck, okay, good._

“I would’ve done this sooner if I’d known you liked it so much,” she murmured. 

“I’m full of surprises,” Noctis said through gritted teeth. “Do that again.”

“Mm, lucky us!” chirped Prompto, absentmindedly grinding his hips into the quilt.Luna reached to help, but Noctis intercepted her hand and held it gently in their own. “Not yet,” they said, into Luna’s ear so Prompto wouldn’t hear.“And no penetration this time, it reminds him.” Luna nodded and pecked Noctis’ lips before re-routing her hand to Prompto’s ass.

“I think that’s enough,” Noctis said after a few more minutes of bearing down on Luna’s fingers.Luna gave them one more thrust, deep, and then withdrew, reaching again for the lube.

“Let me,” she told Prompto.She tore open a condom and rolled it down his cock, slicking it up with couple of expert pulls.Prompto’s eyelashes fluttered.

There was a bit of heaving and adjusting so they could all get into position—Noctis tried to be patient—and then they could feel the head of Prompto’s cock pressing against them, and oh, _oh_.

Luna’s hand closed over their cock and they saw stars.“Too much,” they gasped, and Luna released them until Prompto bottomed out.“Okay. Have at it.”  
  
“‘Have at it?’” Prompto repeated, snickering. He drew back and thrust forward in a long, easy stroke. Noctis’ hands dug into the quilt.  
  
“Like you haven’t said worse,” they said.“You told me once to, I quote, ‘go to town on the downtown—‘“

Prompto spluttered. “Did Luna really need to know that?”

“Oh, I think I did.”

“You could’ve at least not repeated ‘town’ twice, Prom, that was the really embarrassing part—fuck.” Luna had returned her hand to their cock.

“Sorry, what was that?Didn’t quite catch it.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Noctis wheezed, “and keep going, both of you.”

Luna kissed their mouth, messy but good—twisted her wrist—Prompto groaned and moved faster.They were around Noctis, inside them; Noctis breathed in Prompto and Luna and breathed out love for them, gratitude and pleasure and hot skin in rumpled sheets—

“Gorgeous,” Prompto said as Noctis came with a keen.Prompto pulled out and sat back on his haunches, sweat shining on his upper lip and across his collarbones. 

Noctis swept a rubbery arm across the bed for something to clean themselves off with and came up with their boxers.Eh, it wasn’t like they hadn’t used them for that purpose before.

“I do love your class,” said Luna brightly.Noctis snorted and crooked an elbow over their eyes. They lifted it again when they heard Prompto’s breathing hitch.

Prompto was holding himself up with one hand, arcing backwards, the other working beneath the harness.His cock bobbed with the jut of his hips.Luna clambered over Noctis’ leg to offer a knee for Prompto to rock against as his limbs drew in tighter and tighter, culminating with a strangled moan. He pitched forward and fumbled himself out of the harness, dropping it off the side of the bed and curling up with a yawn. 

“Luna, you now?” he said.

“May I have the honor?” Noctis asked. They had regained a fair amount of feeling in their limbs by then, and curved up to make a pass for Luna. She fell across them with a surprised laugh.

“You sound like you’re having a good time,” Noctis said.

Luna grabbed Noctis’ hand to bring it between her legs.“I’d say that, yes.”

Instead of responding Noctis flipped her over and kissed their way down her body.Luna squirmed and gripped at their shoulders, pushing down when Noctis buried their face in her folds.Noctis’ chin was soaked in a matter of seconds; they grinned at the way Luna clenched under their tongue.

From the corner of their vision they saw Prompto curl a hand around Luna’s ankle, but they were preoccupied with finding Luna’s clit and sucking on it. Luna bucked up against their mouth.

“Noct’s good at that, yeah?” Prompto asked. He sounded far away, though Noctis could feel him beside them. 

“Yes,” said Luna, like she was underwater, or behind a wall. “Yes, always, yes.”Her nails bit into Noctis’ skin, not hard enough to hurt but enough to show her appreciation.

There were a few things Noctis could do well. Eating Luna out was one of them (eating Prompto out was another, but Prompto wasn’t the current matter at hand. At mouth. Whatever.).

When Luna came she closed her thighs around Noctis’ head and muffled her scream in Prompto’s helpful palm (Pryna _was_ in the next room, and they’d discovered through unfortunate experience that if either dog heard Luna scream they’d come racing in to protect her). Noctis wiped their mouth on the inside of their wrist and pushed themselves up to kiss her.

“We didn’t even get under the covers,” Luna said, amused.“They’re a mess.”  
  
“It’s the middle of the day,” Prompto said.“And I came late to this party.” He scooped up the harness and juggled it back and forth, getting to his feet to run across the floor to the bathroom.“Lubey dick, lubey dick, ew ew ew ew—“

Luna snagged her dress from the bedpost and slipped it back on.Her hair looked like something she’d call a “fright” and Noctis thought of as “adorably disheveled.”

“Noct,” she said.“Help me with my garden?”

“Of course,” Noctis said. They tugged their pants on and walked around the bed to offer an hand to Luna, but she had already flitted to the window again. 

“Look, like I told you, Prompto, the clouds are clearing,” she said.“We’ll get some sun before the rain starts.”

“You being so good at the weather would’ve been a real big help when I was younger,” Prompto said, coming over.“I used to get caught in the rain a _lot.”_

“I’ll have to make up for lost time,” Luna said, taking Prompto by the forearm.“There is some of it you can learn.Stick your hand out the window, here.Can you feel the humidity?”

Paws thudded against carpet; Noctis turned to see Pryna waiting, with Umbra beside her.“You picked him up, didn’t you, girl,” they said, kneeling, and the two of them leapt into their arms.“Easy, easy!”

“The plants!” Prompto shouted, leaping for the basket. “Oh no—“

“Wait, you’re naked—“

“You’re wearing white—“

“Noctis, get the—“

“Umbra! Pryna! No!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The three of them regularly use lube but Luna’s never used it on Noctis’ ass before so she wanted to check. Use lube, kids.
> 
> (Gentiana’s the one who likes it cold, because of who she is. Also, if you thought that was a shoutout to Gentiana being a trans girl, you’re correct! Noct and Prompto know because when she meets trans young’uns she likes to be like “hello I’m your trans big sister now.”)
> 
> I know it’s traditional for fantasy worlds to have different herbs than Earth does, but if Audis can exist on Eos, so can rosemary and lavender. Maybe there’s some sort of dimensional grafting going on?
> 
> Also a big thank you to [robbiereyes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/robbierreyes/pseuds/robbierreyes) for coming up with the titles for this series!
> 
> If you want to chat about this fic or anything else, you can hit me up on my [writing blog](http://usefulthumbs.tumblr.com/).


End file.
